


Sleeping is Still Complicated

by wbh



Series: Making a Life [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I just want Cas to be happy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, this is mostly an excuse for Cas and Anthony to have sex in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbh/pseuds/wbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is not a morning person but this morning, while unusual, did come with some unexpected perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping is Still Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> External thanks to Myr for beta-ing <3
> 
> Comments welcomed and appreciated!

The bedroom was still dark when Castiel opened his eyes. He groaned a little. Getting up early for the morning shift at the grocery store had been harder than ever since Anthony had invested in light-blocking curtains. Cas knew Anthony really needed them; his erratic work schedule at the hospital sometimes meant he had to catch up on sleep in the middle of the day. Still, they made Cas’s mornings more daunting, without even the soft pre-dawn light to greet him. One of the many things Cas had discovered since falling was that he was _not_ a morning person.

There was nothing for it though. Stifling a huge yawn with his fist, Cas swung his legs over to the edge of the bed and stood up. Like most mornings, he immediately missed the warmth of Anthony next to him in bed. Anthony, Cas noticed with some jealousy, was still sound asleep. Cas padded into the dark kitchen, yawning again as he turned on the rudely bright fluorescent light and set the coffee pot to brew. That important morning victory accomplished, Cas made his way back to the bathroom to shower while he waited.

Cas had always thought of mornings as _the worst_ (to borrow a phrase from Anthony) but for some reason he was even more exhausted than usual this morning. He felt like he’d barely slept, which didn’t seem possible as he and Anthony had miraculously managed to fall asleep at a reasonable hour the night before, spur-of-the-moment bedtime activities included.

Cas had gone through about half of his normal shower routine when the bathroom door suddenly opened and Anthony stumbled in, blinking and rubbing his eyes against the harsh light above the sink. “Cas, honey?” he said, sounding very confused, “What are you doing?”

Castiel wasn’t sure what he meant by that, “I’m sorry I woke you,” he said, rather than answering, “I know your shift doesn’t start until late today; I’d go back to bed with you but my shift starts soon.”

Rather than return to bed, however, Anthony moved closer to Cas and pushed the shower curtain out of the way to look at him unobstructed. Cas sleepily registered Anthony’s face, noting his very kissable mouth twisting in something like either amusement or sympathy.

“Sweetheart, it’s one o’clock in the morning,” Anthony said slowly, catching Cas’s gaze with his own to make sure he was paying attention. Cas looked dully into Anthony’s warm brown eyes, not quite processing yet what he had just said. “We’ve only been in bed, well, _asleep_ for about an hour. Did you think it was morning?” Amusement was definitely winning out on Anthony’s face now, although the sympathy was still there.

Cas blinked slowly, attempting to process what Anthony was telling him. Well, he thought, at least there was an explanation for why he was so tired. “Sleeping is still complicated,” he tried to explain to Anthony. “I know you love your new curtains, but they make time very confusing.” Cas was still a little amazed he now _could_ have this conversation with Anthony, that his description of sleep as complicated would be interpreted correctly to mean that sleep was new to Cas, something he hadn’t had to deal with as an angel. Anthony knew who Castiel was, who he had been, and he was _still there_. Castiel would probably never stop being in awe of him.

Anthony, sleep-deprived and so very human, didn’t seem to have any awareness of his own magnificence. He just rubbed one large hand over his shaved head and down his face and said, “That’s it, no more relying on cell phones, we’re getting one of those giant, glowy digital clocks. One that talks to you if you ask it what time it is. Links up to satellites.”

“A talking clock might not be wise,” Cas opined, “It would disturb your rest too.”

For some reason Anthony laughed at that, long enough that Cas started tentatively smiling too, before he found his face grabbed by Anthony’s strong hands and pulled out of the shower for a kiss. Anthony didn’t waste any time, probing his tongue expertly into Cas’s mouth. Cas opened for him willingly, moaning a little in pleasure and surprise at this unexpected perk of being accidentally awake in the early hours of the morning.

Anthony pulled back, and Cas was momentarily very disappointed. But then Anthony smiled slyly, and, after stripping off his sleeping shirt and boxers, stepped over the lip of the tub to join Cas in the shower.

This was a _huge_ improvement on what Cas had thought was his morning. Now, he would be able to sleep more before starting his shift at the grocery store. And Anthony was kissing him again in earnest, backing him up until Cas’s legs hit the side wall of the shower as the hot water pounded down around them.

“Since we’re up…” Anthony mumbled, dotting light kisses on Cas’s jaw, working his way up to nip lightly at his earlobe.

“Oh yes,” Cas agreed, nodding so eagerly he almost hit his head against the tiled shower wall behind him. This was the most awake he’d felt since he’d gotten out of bed.

Anthony chuckled and threaded his fingers through Cas’s hair, gripping just tight enough to make Cas gasp with pleasure as he let Anthony bare his neck and start trailing kisses down his throat. Cas’s cock was finally waking up with the rest of him, filling and twitching with pleasure as Anthony sucked at his neck like a teenager. Cas could feel he wasn’t alone in his arousal, Anthony’s erection rubbing against his thigh. Cas let out a soft moan and grabbed at Anthony’s arms to pull his boyfriend away from the hickeys he was surely leaving on Cas’s neck (hopefully below where a shirt would cover). While Anthony kissing every part of him was all well and good, Cas had other plans.

Anthony seemed to know what he had in mind, because he smiled when Cas ran his hands down Anthony’s lean chest and soft stomach before sinking to his knees and eyeing up Anthony’s now very accessible cock. Gripping Anthony’s thighs, Cas nuzzled his cheek briefly against Anthony’s flushed, dark cock, smearing precome on his cheek which was soon washed away by the water still streaming down around him from the showerhead. The floor of the shower was slippery and hurt Cas’s knees a little, but there was no place he’d rather be.

Anthony ran his fingers through Cas’s hair as he said breathlessly, “I know you like this, but are you sure here is the best –” he cut off with a gasp as Cas answered his unfinished question by taking Anthony’s cock in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks, and sucking him down.

Cas couldn’t keep all of Anthony in his mouth for very long, and soon applied other techniques, bobbing his head as he ran his tongue down the length of Anthony’s shaft. He pulled off almost completely to suck at the head before taking a deep breath and swallowing nearly all of Anthony down again, relaxing as the head of Anthony’s dick nudged the back of his throat and nearly triggered his now well-trained gag reflex. All of these actions were abilities Cas had taken a long time to learn and master, but he had done so eagerly. Having Anthony’s warm and heavy cock safe in his mouth was one of his favorite things, perhaps the best thing he’d discovered about being human since he’d fallen. He loved every detail of this interaction, from how he had to concentrate on keeping his breath slow and steady though his nose, to the panted, stifled but unmistakable sounds Anthony let out above him, particularly when Cas swallowed, the muscles in his throat constricted his cock. Cas liked that he could do this for Anthony, make him fall apart with pleasure and sensation, pleasure that came from _Castiel_ a being who had seemed so doomed to only bring pain, before he’d found Anthony.

They’d fooled around in bed before going to sleep earlier that night, but it still wasn’t too long before Anthony was nudging at Cas’s head. Cas knew that signal and pulled off of Anthony’s cock with a lewd, wet sound. He found himself urged to his feet (difficult, on stiffer and more painful knees than he expected) and kissed quite thoroughly.

"Thought your legs could use a break,” Anthony said breathlessly as he broke the kiss. “Well, that and you had me way too close, and I was really hoping to fuck you in the shower tonight,” he added.

His knees were still screaming their disapproval of his last activity at him, but that wasn’t the only reason Cas nodded yet again, “Oh yes,” he said, “Yes please.”

“Turn around,” Anthony said, hands on Cas’s shoulders helping move him into position, “I think this’ll be easiest against the wall.” Cas obliged as Anthony continued, “I’ve heard shower sex can be dangerous, but we seem to be doing alright.” Cas couldn’t see his smirk, but he could certainly hear it.

“Don’t become too confident,” Cas said, resting his cheek briefly against the damp tile wall, “We may need to try this many times to perfect it.”

“I’m ok with that,” Anthony said, one hand moving from Cas’s should to his hip, the other reaching in between his cheeks to probe at his hole. “Are you still loose enough from earlier?”

“Yes, definitely,” Cas answered, spreading his legs as wide as he could, given the space constrictions. He couldn’t hold in the gasp of pleasure that escaped him as Anthony pushed two fingers into his hole, thrusting deep and searching for the most sensitive spot inside of him. “I like to feel you.”

Anthony lay his forehead on Cas’s shoulder at that and breathed out, “God, I love you so much.” Suddenly his head jerked away from Cas’s shoulder, “Shit. Can I say that? Is that ok?”

Cas almost didn’t know what he was talking about at first, but then he started to laugh, the movement making Anthony’s fingers still inside him jolt against him in a strange but not unpleasant way. “I don’t mind,” he managed to answer.

“Sorry, that was ridiculous. I blame the hour,” Anthony said, “Silly, worrying about taking the lord’s name in vain when I’ve got my fingers up your ass and I can make you do this,” at that Anthony pressed right onto Cas’s prostate, making him practically wail at the sensations the little spot of pleasure inside of him sent right to his dick. Cas’s cock, already hard from giving Anthony the blow job, was now flushed almost painfully, leaking precome down the shaft and onto the tiled shower wall.

"Anthony, not that this isn’t wonderful, but I’m very, very ready,” Cas managed to get out as Anthony continued to fuck him lazily with his fingers, up to three now that stretched his hole and they thrust in, hitting his prostate intermittently. “Please, fuck me.”

Anthony’s answer was to remove his thrusting, scissoring fingers and push the blunt head of his cock against Cas’s hole, pushing in slowly while gripping Cas’s hips.

“Oh _God_ ,” Cas groaned at the torturously slow pace, panting as he relished the sensation of being stuffed full, of having a piece of Anthony sheathed inside him. It was Anthony’s turn to laugh at his pronouncement, finally thrusting his hips to slide the rest of the way home until he was flush with Cas’s ass, his cock fully seated inside.

Cas shook a little and gasped at the familiar yet still wonderful sensation as Anthony stroked his hands down Cas’s sides. Anthony pulled back out slowly and thrust back in, slow rolls of his hips that had Cas gasping, nothing coherent, just, “Please, Anthony, more, harder –”

Anthony was happy to oblige, picking up a punishing pace as he fucked Cas against the shower wall, both of them naked and slicked and soaked. Anthony wrapped a hand around Cas’s neglected erection, pumping in time with his thrusts as Cas gasped and shuddered and moaned. When he finally came, Cas’s brain nearly whited out with pleasure, but he somehow was still able in that moment to wonder at the fact that his life now included accidentally waking up at 1am only to be fucked into incoherence by his boyfriend in the shower.

Anthony didn’t last much longer than Cas, coming with a groan while buried deep in Cas’s ass. Cas could feel Anthony’s come filling him, and then running down his legs as Anthony gently pulled out. It was a good thing they were in the shower, Cas thought distractedly, because cleanup would be a lot easier, and getting back to bed was now starting to seem like a marvelous idea. Between kneeling and being fucked against the wall, all of Cas’s limps were starting to feel like jello.

Anthony gently turned Cas around and cradled him to his chest, tucking Cas’s head under his chin and running his hands up and down Cas’s back. “Mission accomplished,” he said, still breathing a little hard, “I thought I did a good enough job earlier, but now I guarantee you won’t wake up for at least another six hours.”

When Cas finally got his breath back, he spoke into Anthony’s neck where his face was still nuzzled and said, “It’s a shame I did so much of my morning routine already, and will just have to do it again. I made coffee, but it’s probably cold.”

Anthony chuckled at that, cupping his hand to the back of Cas’s head as he replied, “Let’s just make a fresh pot in the morning.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cas getting up at 1am, thinking it was morning, and going through his routine was semi-autobiographical. I have done that. Unfortunately, I didn't have an Anthony, so I was fully dressed for the day by the time I finally looked at a clock and realized my mistake.


End file.
